Blessed
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Jackson and Conrad talk after Morgan's rescue. Mild spoilers for 14x01.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Spoilers for 14x01, "The Devil And D.B. Russell."**

**SO happy season 14 is finally in the UK! **

**I love writing for Greg and Morgan, but I thought it would be cool to have a conversation between Greg and Conrad after the events in the 14****th**** season première. Greg could talk about how he feels, so could Conrad. And, of course, they could talk about Jackson. So here's what I came up with. Please read and review!**

Greg Sanders sat on the edge of his bed as Morgan and Jackson slept peacefully. They'd just brought Morgan home from the hospital after her shooting, and as much as Jackson wanted to stay awake and help Greg and Morgan's father Conrad clean up the house and take care of Morgan, he fell asleep while they were reading a story. Watching his wife and little boy sleep, Greg felt both blessed and sad - he was so grateful Morgan was home and safe, but knew Brass was going through hell.

Quietly, Greg left and went to the living room. He saw Conrad watching the news, listening to the report of the shooting of an undercover criminalist and the arrest of the second suspect in the Dante's Inferno killer.

The floor squeaked behind Conrad, and he turned to see Greg. He was about to change the channel when Greg said, "It's okay. Leave it."

Conrad nodded. "Morgan asleep?"

"Yeah. Jackson is too. He wanted to stay awake and read her a story, but he was exhausted."

"So was she," Conrad said with a nod.

Greg nodded and sat on the couch across from his father-in-law. Both men were happy Morgan was okay, but knew Brass was hurting more than anyone should ever have to.

Knowing Greg wished he could have protected Morgan, Conrad turned the volume down and looked at his son-in-law. "Morgan's fine."

Greg nodded and sighed. "I know." He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to think about anything besides the image of Morgan lying helplessly on the ground.

Conrad also wanted to shake the image of Morgan lying in a pool of blood out of his mind. He knew he was blessed to have another chance with his daughter, but both men felt horrible knowing Ellie was beyond help.

Knowing what Greg was thinking, Conrad sighed quietly. "She knows you're mad."

Greg shook his head. "Why? She could have said no. Another cop could have gone instead. She...she has a son and a husband."

"The cop that might have gone in her place might have those too."

Greg closed his eyes, trying to keep tears from falling. "She...when I saw her..."

"Me too..." Conrad said with a sigh as Greg trailed off. "She's very strong. I wish I could take credit for that."

"I know she's strong, and beautiful, caring...but she could have..." Greg sighed and wiped a tear from his cheek.

Conrad sighed, knowing his daughter could have died. "I know it sounds selfish, but I'm glad she's okay. I wish it never happened and we'd known Ellie..." he shook his head and looked away, thinking of Jim's wayward, angry daughter.

Breathing deeply, Greg opened his eyes. "I saw Brass at the funeral. He...he shook my hand and said he doesn't blame Morgan for what happened. I think...I think he always knew he could lose Ellie. Just not...not like this."

"I know. I talked to him earlier. He said he's glad Morgan's okay, even apologized. I told him he has nothing to be sorry for. Maybe...maybe he'll finally let go of Ellie."

"I think Ellie cut ties with him long before...this," Greg said with a sigh.

Conrad nodded, wishing Jim could have the same second chance at a relationship with Ellie that he got with Morgan.

Greg shook his head and thought of his family. "I just...when I think about..." He looked away as a few tears fell.

Sighing quietly, Conrad said. "She's okay, Greg. And if you want to be mad, be mad at Ellie, not Morgan. Yes, I wish she'd never been in that position. Yes, she knew it was dangerous. Yes, she thought of you and Jackson..."

"But she still went." Greg said, slightly raising his voice. He glanced toward the bedroom where his wife and son slept, then back at Conrad. "I love her."

"I know," Conrad said honestly.

"And she's the only real mother Jackson's ever known."

"I know that, too."

Greg sighed. "Why? How could she put herself in danger like that?"

Conrad sighed, wishing he had an easy answer. "Because someone had to stop Tate and the Tarland brothers. Because more girls would have died. Because she'd worked undercover stings in LA. Because we didn't know Ellie was with the killers until it was too late." Conrad shook his head and looked at Greg. "I wish she'd never gone into that sting, too. But she's very strong and stubborn...the stubbornness she _does _get from me."

Greg relaxed and sighed, knowing Morgan still would have gone into the ambush even if another cop had been chosen for the operation. Leaning back, Greg sighed. "I just...I love her so much."

"I know you do," Conrad said. Smiling softly, he said, "I remember when she told me you two were dating." Greg raised an eyebrow as Conrad continued. "I remember thinking, 'the same Greg who goofed off in the lab'?" He and Greg both chuckled.

Conrad sighed and smiled softly. "But...then I remembered how you've grown over the years. You never quit, no matter what happened. You've come a long way."

Greg smiled softly. "Thank you."

Nodding, Conrad said, "I have to admit, though...when I found out you have a son with Riley, I was..."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah," Conrad said. Thinking of how Jackson almost instantly loved him, he added, "But Morgan put me at ease very quickly...and so did you and Jackson. You know, I'd wondered years ago if Riley would fit in with the team...and if there was something between you two."

Greg sighed. "I thought I could have a future with her...but we just spent one night together."

"No need to apologize...though I don't think you were."

"Jacks and Morgan are the best things that ever happened to me," Greg said, looking in his father-in-law's eyes.

Conrad nodded. "Morgan feels the same way about you and Jackson. And I have to admit, I love being a grandpa."

Greg and Conrad softly laughed. Thinking of how happy Jackson made all of them, Greg smiled. "We're a family."

Smiling as he thought about his daughter's family, Conrad said, "I know, and I love you all."

"We love you," Greg said softly.

"You know," Conrad began. "I'm the last person who should lecture about family, but...Morgan needs you. If you want to be mad, be mad at Ellie. None of us saw that coming." He shook his head, wishing his daughter had never been in danger.

Greg knew Conrad loved his daughter, and both men knew Ellie and the Tarland brothers were to blame. But Greg also knew Morgan really was okay, and they and Jackson were lucky to get on with their lives.

Conrad was about to say something when he heard soft footsteps. Both men looked as Jackson came in, rubbing his eyes and holding his teddy bear. "Daddy?" he said sleepily.

Greg smiled as he lifted Jackson onto his lap. "Hey, Jacks. Did we wake you?"

"No," Jackson said as he shook his head. "But I didn't say nigh-night to you an' Papa Eckie."

Greg smiled softly and kissed Jackson's cheek. "That's very sweet of you, Jacks."

Conrad smiled at the sweet little boy his daughter adored. To him, Jackson was Morgan's son and his grandson. "That is very sweet of you. Did you brush your teeth and all that?"

Jackson nodded. "I did, Papa Eckie. An' thank you for fixing us dinner." Conrad fixed dinner for the young family.

"You're welcome," Conrad said with a smile.

With his son in his lap, his wife sleeping soundly in their bed and his father-in-law loving his family, Greg couldn't help but feel blessed and happy. "You know, Jacks...I think Papa Eckie would like to stay over tonight, since it's kind of late."

Conrad was about to say no when Jackson smiled. "Yeah! You can sleep in da extra room!"

"Yeah, Jacks can sleep in the bed with me and Morgan," Greg said.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. He loved helping take care of his mama.

Smiling at his grandson, Conrad asked, "You sure you don't mind?"

Before Greg could answer, Jackson said, "Papa Eckie, you can stay tonight. An' den, in da morning, you can have breakfast with me!"

How could anyone refuse an offer like that? Conrad smiled and nodded at Greg and Jackson. "Sure."

Jackson climbed off Greg's lap and hugged his grandpa. "Thank you! I glad you stayin'."

"Me too," Conrad said with a soft smile.

Greg smiled as he watched his son with Conrad. Even though Ellie was too far gone to ever be helped, he knew he was lucky to have Morgan home with their family. He knew he couldn't be angry at Morgan, even if he hated that she put herself in danger.

Conrad pulled away and smiled at his grandson. "I think we should all get some rest."

"Yeah," Greg said. Jackson smiled at his father, and Greg's heart filled with love. "Jacks, you want to show Papa Eckie to the guest room?"

Jackson sleepily nodded. Conrad smiled and lifted Jackson in his arms as they and Greg went to the guest room. "Papa Eckie?" Jackson asked. "If you have a bad dream, I'll bring Cubby to help you." He smiled softly and showed Conrad his teddy bear.

Conrad and Greg both smiled softly. "That is very sweet of you, Jackson," Conrad said. "But I think he'll be okay with you."

"We're just down the hall if you need anything," Greg said.

Jackson hugged Conrad. "Nigh-night, Papa Eckie."

"Goodnight, Jackson. Hope you sleep well."

Greg took his sleepy son from Conrad. Smiling softly at his father-in-law, Greg said, "Thank you."

"Thank you," Conrad said with a warm smile. "And we'll all be okay."

"It'll just take time," Greg said as he rubbed Jackson's back.

Conrad nodded. Like Greg, he was thankful Morgan was okay. Smiling at the now-sleeping Jackson, Conrad said, "We'll be fine. Let's just...be happy now."

Smiling at his sleeping son in his arms, Greg knew Conrad was right. "Yeah."

Conrad patted Greg's shoulder and they said goodnight. As Greg walked back to his and Morgan's room, he cradled Jackson in his arms. He still ached for Brass, knowing the detective would likely never make amends with his daughter. But, as Brass himself told him, he knew Morgan wasn't to blame and Greg should be happy Morgan was back home with her family.

Laying Jackson on the bed beside Morgan, Greg smiled softly as he watched mother and son. He knew Conrad and Brass were right - and he knew he was blessed.

**The End.**


End file.
